Products
While there are many essentially identical products on the market in the Dark Future there are also a wide array of brand name products and specialist equipment available from many different companies and corporations. Weapons The world of the Dark Future has many Weapons scattered throughout it, many are produced to common standards, while others are built to more specialist standards. Light Weight Weapon Medium Weight Weapon Heavy Weight Weapon Sidearms ScumStopper Magnum Gentec Panther CTI Vehicle Systems There are a large number of highly specialized Vehicle Systems on the market in the Dark Future. Active Suspension Aft Specialist Mounts All Wheel Drive Brakes Brake Disks Charger Crash Bars Crash Suppression System Diffusers Drag Chute Ejector Seats Fire Control Computer Fuel Tank G.P.S Integrate Computing Integrated Drive Computer Hood Specialist Mounts Nitrous Oxide Nitro Methane Nox Off Road Tires Oil Injection Outrigger Mounts Passenger Cages Passives Pack Racing Tyres Reinforced Tyres Robotic Drive Rocket Boosters Roof Specialist Mounts Search Light Sides Specialist Mounts Sleeping Gas Pedal Supercharger Tires Transmission Turrets, Pintles, and Cupola's Two-Wheel Drive Wheel Blades Wings Specialist Mounts Drive Systems Vehicle Control Systems are reasonably varied, but few specialist systems are produced. Cable System Hydraulic System Electronic System Engines Depending on the type of vehicle there are a variety of different Engines on the open market, not to mention the vast numbers of reconditioned and hand built Engines available. Bikes and Trikes Electric Turbine Bike Engine Flat-Four Bike Engine Flat-Twin Bike Engine Inline Triple Bike Engine Single-Cylinder Bike Engine V2 Bike Engine V4 Bike Engine V6 Bike Engine Wankel Rotary Bike Engine Light and Heavy Cars Electric Turbine Engine Flat-Eight Engine Flat-Six Engine Flat-Ten Inline-Five Cylinder Engine V6 Engine V8 Engine V12 Engine Wankel Rotary Engine Long Wheelbase and HGVs V16 Engine Specialist Engines Twin Engine Interiors Vehicles with internal space are often fitted with a variety of options for the Driver and their Passengers. Cargo Container Environment Seals Passenger Seat Sleeper Armour Armoured Vehicles and Characters are very common in the Dark Future. Plastic Body Panelling Carbon Steel Armour Carbon Plastic Armour Character Equipment Armour Vehicle Chassis Many types of Vehicle Chassis are manufactured for use on the road. Bike Chassis Sidecar Chassis Trike Chassis Light Car Chassis Heavy Car Chassis Long Wheelbase Chassis HGV Chassis Vehicles People (especially in the PZ) more often buy finished Vehicles rather than building them from scratch. Rat Bike Chopper PZ Enforcer Bike Raider Trike Renegade Toraki Roadhawk Equipment Many Common Types of Character Equipment are produced that see regular use in the Dark Future. Character Equipment Cybernetics Since the early 80s there gas been a steady rise in the availability and use of cybernetics in the US and many other countries. Cybernetics Integrate Boutique's Fusion Factory Boutique's Gentec Cybernetics Ammunition Though Solid Slugs are by far the most commonly used ammunition there are numerous others that see regular use out on the Highway. Alternative Ammunition ScumStopper Rounds Passive Layers The use of Passive Layers in the Highway is a constant problem, with left over Mines, Oil, And Spikes littering the Highway, but more are used every day. Light Weight Passive Heavy Weight Passives Software Many Computers are used in the Dark Future including cybernetics and robotic software that are designed and sold by many companies and private Coders. Software Integrate Boutique's Software Robots Blah Robots Robotic Augmentation RoboClean Products RoboHome Products RoboPet Products Other Products Ju-Ju See Also Index